


Interview 002: The 80s

by Mistressfaith



Series: Harlow Interviews [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interviews, Tumblr, asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Harlow answers another question, this time about her fondness for all things 1980s!
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Series: Harlow Interviews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008078
Kudos: 5





	Interview 002: The 80s

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by the fantabulous Weakzen on Tumblr (and here)

Harlow rests her chin in her hands, leaning over the cold metal table. The chill shocks her bare arms and she startles, opting to slouch back into the chair instead. 

"It's not really the 80s that I love," she begins, wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the chill that still lingers on them, "But more how I came to enjoy them.

"After my dad died, things were tough for mom and me. Not financially - we were always pretty well off - but...." She lets her words trail off, chewing on her bottom lip, lost in thought. 

After a few moments, Harlow shakes herself back to the present. "I had separation anxiety. Bad. Took a lot of therapy to learn to cope with it, but I'm peachy now." She gives a wink and a click of her tongue. "One thing that really helped was movie night. It was suggested by one of mom's coworkers - who I learned a few months ago was a Fae - and it became tradition for us.

"We watched so many movies, from different decades, but the 80s films were my favorite. The Breakfast Club, Batman, Terminator, those movies were what really made me love the 80s. The music that played in them, too, were kind of a gateway to my obsession." Harlow laughs, the sound echoing throughout the stark meeting room, adding a lightness to the place. 

"Oh! And the hair. Ask Rebecca about our Throwback Dance in high school. I'm still not allowed to use her hair-drier."


End file.
